PROJECT SUMMARY CardioSolv Ablation Technologies, Inc. has developed and aims to commercialize a simulation-based approach for non-invasive prediction of the optimal targets of catheter ablation in patients with infarct- related ventricular tachycardia. Successful completion of the commercialization will result in a major paradigm shift in the clinical procedure of ventricular tachycardia ablation, where accurate prediction of the optimal targets of ablation in each patient heart will be carried out by CardioSolv?s methodology prior to the clinical procedure. Guided by these predictions, delivery of ablation will be swift and precise, eradicating all infarct-related ventricular tachycardias with minimum lesion sizes. This will result in a dramatic improvement in the efficacy of and tolerance for the therapy, as well as in reduction of post- procedure complications. The aim of this project is to complete a clinical trial to collect data in support of safety, efficacy, and labeling claims, with the ultimate goal of regulatory clearance to market the device.